


Crush

by Dmonius



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture it. Johnny and Peter went to high school together and meet a few years after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

So it had to be Johnny Storm entering the restaurant. Of all people in all restaurants of New York City, it had to be Johnny to enter particularly this one in such a filthy corner. The look was flawless; the leather jacket just fitted perfectly with his so natural-glowing gelled hair which gave him a raw but sweet look. The waitress probably fell for him on his way in, the girl with the pink hair probably got a much faster heartbeat and Peter just turned the notebook on again to hide his face behind its viewscreen. The notebook had no energy left, so it was a mere alibi.  
Then, after ordering a lemonade, Johnny looked around and Peter just stared at the black screen, hoping to go unnoticed.  
***  
(a few years before)  
“Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ta favorie série télévisée, Peter?” the French teacher asked politely. May I ask you what's your favorite TV series?  
“It's probably Will&Grace,” Flash remarked to his neighbor. He didn't whisper in Madame L'Étoille's lessons, no one did. “All fags like that.”  
“No, it's the Golden Girls,” the neighbor added. “Probably because his nice aunt's one of them, huh?”  
“Mark Hynch, Flash Thompson, il vous faut déserter cette salle!”  
“And this time, she means it, guys,” Mary-Jane said.  
“What did she say?” Flash asked.  
“If I could speak this language, I wouldn't be here, man.”  
“She told you to leave this room,” Peter translated with a rather low, shy voice. He didn't look at them – he only had eyes for Johnny on the other side of the room.  
“Did you see that? He almost...,” Flash said until he found himself interrupted by Johnny.  
“Why don't you shut the fuck up? You're going on my nerves. Leave him alone, unless you wanna go out with him, Flash.”  
“Do you wanna go out with him, Johnny?”  
“And if I would, would you shut up at least?”  
Peter laid his eyes on Johnny and looked at the narrow distance, the border between them, between him and the straight hero he had fallen for. A valiant knight – a knight through and through.  
***  
The initial fear did not fade at first notice. When Peter felt Johnny's eyes on him, he hid his face behind the hand that he laid in an angle of 90 ° at his forehead while he looked down on the papers in front of him. Johnny probably wouldn't notice him without the glasses even though Peter was actually wearing a sweater today he had already worn in high school.  
A girl appeared at the front door of the restaurant and immediately caught Johnny's attention; the usual package – a smile, a grin and a nod – didn't give Peter enough time to pack his things and leave the restaurant but he was keen on trying again a second time.  
“I know you,” someone said.  
Peter had been far to focused on grabbing his things when Johnny – both hands in the pocket of his jacket – just appeared next to his table. Peter looked up to the blonde fellow just like the uncountable times when Flash had bullied him after school.  
“Certainly...,” Peter said and added: “...not” only after a few seconds of desperate thought.  
“Yes, I do. Actually I think we both went to the same high school. How are you, Peter?”  
“Well...just about to leave, so...” Peter grabbed his papers and put them into his bag, pulled his notebook close and stood up when Johnny grabbed his arm and fixed him with those astonishing blue eyes.  
“Are you kidding me with this, Peter?”  
“As a matter of fact, I was going to ask the same question to you.”  
“Do you still hang out with this cute red-head? She had run off some of her repartees on you, huh?” Johnny winked with his left eye.  
“You're the one who's kidding, right? Sorry, Johnny, I'm pretty busy...so...”  
“Okay,” Johnny said. He let go of Peter who could feel his hands running down the sweater. Johnny smirked and said then: “Call me, okay?”  
“How?” he wanted to ask but Johnny was apparently gone without any further interference. Okay, he probably just went to the toilet – but he wasn't there anymore.  
As ridiculous as the situation had started, Peter looked on a small sheet of paper he had pulled out of his sweater. There was a mobile number and an address – Baxter Building. When he turned around, Johnny again sat at the counter.  
I hope you still can translate French, the note said.


End file.
